


Of Prose and Poetry

by LittleMissG



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissG/pseuds/LittleMissG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungri is left no other choice but to sneak into his neighbor's house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Prose and Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot.

Seungri, to show his hyungs how he had improved his acting skills, climbed atop of the fence and somehow managed to maintain his balance long enough to recite a poem. He held the book in one hand, while he held his sitting position with the other. Daesung, Jiyong, and Seunghyun watched the maknae dramatically recite the poem.

“Seungri, you’re going to fall,” Daesung was completely against the idea, knowing someone (Seungri) would end up hurt. However, both Jiyong and Seunghyun wanted to see the maknae hurt.

“I’m fin -.” The book clattered out of Seungri’s hand and toppled to the empty yard behind him. Moments later, Seungri found himself falling off the fence and onto the hard grassy surface. L

aughter erupted from the now blocked yard. Jiyong was giggling while Daesung struggled to keep a straight face.

“I’m fine! Thanks for asking,” Seungri yelled back. He started to stand, but realized he had sprained his ankle. Climbing over the fence would not be possible.

“Guys, I’m stuck.” Seungri whispered, realizing that someone lived in this house.

“You’re going to have to sneak into the house,” Jiyong whispered back; his face seen through the cracks of the fence as he attempted to catch a glimpse of his maknae.

“Youngbae lives there…” Seungri heard Daesung’s words.

_Oh_ … Seungri was already on bad terms with Youngbae after he broke his window.

“Good luck, Seungri. Try not to get caught.” Seunghyun’s grin was hidden by the fence, but Seungri sensed it.

“We’ll be waiting for you inside!” Jiyong waved through the fence, wishing the best to his hurt maknae. Holding the book beneath his arm, Seungri was left with no choice but to limp towards the backdoor of the house. He mumbled a prayer.

_Please be open. Please be open._

The door slid open without much noise. Seungri sighed before poking his head inside the dark house. No one seemed to be home. The main door was on the other side of the room… He could make it.

Seungri staggered forward, quickly closing the door behind him. Seungri squinted his eyes. Who could live in such darkness? He paused, faintly seeing the the outline of the furniture. Youngbae seemed to have good taste.

The room looked clean… Maybe Youngbae was one of those nocturnal creature. Seungri made several theories as he continued his trek towards the door. Does he have cameras? Youngbae seems like the type to be cautious.

He neared the kitchen; it was dark, but the light from the stove illuminated his path. However, it was still dark enough to cause him to bump his hip into the corner of a stool. The book clattered out his grip and he stumbled forward, having to grab onto the bar counter to stay upright.

Unfortunately, he was already toppling forward and only succeed in taking the papers and keys located on the counter with him. To make a worse, a pain shot through his ankle and left Seungri in a curled ball. Next thing he knew, the lights were turned on and a figure hovered over him.

“What are you doing?” Youngbae had a towel draped over his shoulder and his hair was a soaking mess.

Seungri was left no choice… He wailed. “My ankle! My ankle!”

Youngbae made a face, kneeling down to shut the boy up. “Don’t sneak into my house again,” Youngbae glared, pressing his hand on Seungri’s mouth. “Okay, I’ll -. Ow!” Seungri bit into Youngbae’s hand and started to crawl towards the door.

Youngbae beat him to it. “I’ll the call police, Seungri.”

_‘Shit, he knows my name,’_ Seungri saw no escape and simply rested his head on the floor. “Please don’t call the police.”

Youngbae sighed, arms crossed in discontentment. However, he noticed Seungri’s swollen ankle. “I thought you were lying about that,” Youngbae’s gaze softened.

“Me? A liar?” Seungri feigned a look of surprise. And Youngbae’s gaze hardened once again.

“Get up.” Youngbae rolled his eyes. Seungri did as he was told, only to be pushed into a chair by Youngbae.

“Try to leave and I’ll call the police.” Youngbae cracked a grin, heading upstairs.

’Oh my god. He’s going to kill me himself. Hyungs, where are you guys?’ Seungri glanced at the door. He could make a run for it. Change his name. Dye his hair. Jiyong could pay for a life change.

“Don’t even try it, Seungri.”

‘ _Shit_.’

Youngbae returned with gauze and a first aid kit. “Why were you sneaking into my house?”

“It’s a long story,” Seungri responded, waiting for his cellphone to ring. To hear his hyung’s voices.

Youngbae poked his ankle, unrolling the gauze as he kneeled down. “You have time.”


End file.
